Moscow Metro
The Moscow Metro (now known as the Metro Ruins) is the pre-War rapid transit system of Moscow and neighboring communities. The Metro was managed by the Ministry of Transportation. The three components of this system were the cars, the stations, and the customers. In 2281, the tunnels are used to move between various settlements in the area, as well as post-war Moscow. Many parts of the tunnels have been taken over by super ghouls, radroaches, and raiders. Background The first plans for a metro system in Moscow date back to the Russian Empire but were postponed by World War I, the October Revolution and the Russian Civil War. In 1923, the Moscow City Council formed the Underground Railway Design Office at the Moscow Board of Urban Railways. By 1933, the Soviet government approved a plan for six lines with a total route length of 50 km. The Moscow Metro was one of the USSR’s most ambitious architectural projects, with the construction ended in 1959. After being in operation for many years, the metro was modernized in the early-21st century with the assistance of Communist Party. The subway tunnels were strengthened with more durable material and improved lighting and safety features, as well as new automated systems and features. Two new lines were added to the metro, due to congestion and pollution from increased traffic and industrialization. Metro travel was free on weekends. During and after the Great War of 2077, the Metro served as a place of shelter from the nuclear bombardment for many. Stations that were constructed from the city center were less affected, however these stations soon became filled with radioactive fallout and mutated many early survivors into Ghouls. By 2281, the metro stations are less irradiated. Due to their increased strength and safety features, much of the metro was not as damaged and many tunnels remain open. Metro cars These cars were introduced with the modernization of the metro. Each car is an independent unit with a passenger compartment that can be connected by a coupling located in the front and back. All cars were normally pulled and pushed by specially built engine unit and placed ahead and behind the passenger cars. At a minimum, the engine cars could tow up to six cars. Most of the cars survived the war. The engine cars were, however, often salvaged and destroyed by later visitors of the metro. The engine units resemble real-world turbojet locomotives. Each group of cars has a drivers' cab at each end, removing the need to detach the engine at the end of the line, turn it around and reconnect it to the front of the train for the return journey. The engine cars were powered by jet engines, which utilized small nuclear reactors within the engine cars. The metro is unlike many real-world subway systems. The use of an 'engine car' towing non-powered cars is very unusual, as these were phased out as the size of engine motors decreased. Metro stations Stations are identified on the surface level by large octagonal red buildings with a black obelisk holding a metro symbol. The main stations have a much grander entrance, with four to six escalators leading down to the station entrance. Smaller stations only utilize two escalators or even just concrete stairs that lead to the entrance underneath. Normally, all stations are surrounded by chain-link fences. Generally, the stations share a similar configuration. They have a lobby where the customers once bought tickets from a metro employee or robotic agent in a ticket booth. A hallway with restrooms and offices located before entering the grand station platform. In few stations, the status displays were placed to show the status of the station. Customers would walk down from the hallway into the mezzanine. In the mezzanine, customers would present their tickets to MIR-2 protected turnstiles. Upon exiting the mezzanine, the customer would enter the large vaulted platform areas. Benches and vending machines were here for customers. On the platform, escalators or stairs were available to cross over the platform. The platform interior was made of plaster and concrete with large murals showing the exploits of the Soviet Army through many different historical periods including: The October Revolution, World War II, Korean War (Assumed), other conflicts. The roof was also rounded unlike most subways which utilized square rooms, to prevent collapse. On the walls, signs verified the station name. Further down the tunnel, the name of the lines would be located on the metro walls. Metro Lines By 2077, the Moscow Metro had six lines with a seventh under construction. Koltsevaya Line Category:Places